Union of Allied Planets Navy
The Union of Allied Planets Navy is the main space-borne military force of the Union of Allied Planets. Overview The strength of the Alliance military ensures that the Alliance remains in control. Alliance ships have the registry prefix I.A.V. (Interstellar Alliance Vessel). Though currently stretched quite thin, the military is still impressive. Massive cruisers the size of small cities patrol space, keeping watch for smugglers, illegal salvage operations, and pirates. No one in the system is willing to take on an Alliance cruiser, which has enough firepower to atomize most other spacecraft. The men and women who serve in the military are well-trained and disciplined and are issued state-of-the-art firearms and body armor. However, like any other immense organization, the military has its share of blackguards, idiots, and scoundrels who can be bribed, bluffed, or fooled. And, yes, the occasional soldier might fall asleep on guard duty. But don't count on it. Most troopers in the Alliance military are dedicated and smart and know every trick in the book. The navy was deployed throughout the Verse, and operated a multitude of ships, including the Tohoku-class cruiser. A substantial portion of ships were deployed under the command of the Operative to capture Serenity after setting an apparent trap for them, but the crew were able to turn the tables on the fleet by luring the Reaver fleet into following them to the planet, forcing the fleet to engage the Reavers rather than focus on Serenity. The navy emerged the victor as Alliance troops assaulted the bunker where the crew had taken shelter. Ranks The exact structure of the Alliance military, such as its rank system and branch organization, is not described. Some Alliance officers are seen with naval ranks, such as commander, and others with ground force ranks such as colonel and general. For example, a lieutenant appears in the episode "The Message", and there is reference to a colonel. Uniforms Alliance ground troops are nicknamed "purple bellies" because of the color of their armor, in contrast to the Independent Planets Browncoat uniform. Crewmembers on starships wear gray uniforms resembling those worn by the Imperial German Army in World War I. In Serenity, the Alliance crew is seen wearing blue uniforms or combat armor. Officers and enlisted crew wear nearly identical uniforms. There are 2 major differences. Officers wear a coat/jacket, enlisted wear a Sam Browne belt. Officers wear peaked caps, enlisted wear berets. Ship classes Heavy ships *Crete Class – 10,000,000 tons *Tohoku Class – 5,500,000 tons Medium ships *Longbow Class – 640,000 tons *Ocula Class – 48,000 tons *Trebuchet Class – 190,000 tons *Victoria Class – 80,000 tons Light ships *Alliance Landing Ship for Tanks – 750 tons *Alliance Patrol and Enforcement Cutter – 390 tons *Alliance Patrol Boat – 3,955 tons *Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel – 40 tons *Arrowhead Class – 400 tons Fighters and bombers *Alliance Fast Attack Ship – 25 tons *Alliance gunship – ? tons *Alliance skiff – ? tons *A.V.-Sparrow – ? tons *Foxbat Class – 100 tons *Warhammer Interceptor – 15 tons Gallery http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/d/d0/FIREFLY-ALLIANCE.png/549px-FIREFLY-ALLIANCE.png Appearances * *''Serenity'' Sources *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' *''Six-Shooters & Spaceships'' *''Cortex Shipyards Volume 1'' *''Cortex Shipyards Volume 3'' External Links *http://keepflying.com/ships/turntables/verse-ships-recap Category:Organizations Category:Fleets